Too Late
by Sanada Mirako
Summary: Shounen-Ai fic; Ryo is willing to give everything up for Touma, but Touma, for all his genius, does not know that Love has no rules, until...Too Late. RyoxTouma. Chap. 4 now up!
1. Defeat

            Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Samurai Troopers, though I wish I did. Do not sue me, cuz I'm dead broke, and you won't squeeze nothin' outta me. ^^

This fic is** Shounen-ai, as in gay, homosexual, yaoi, whatever you call it. Do not flame me because you don't like this. As many wise people have said, if you don't like, don't read it. R & R please!**

Character Names (for those who don't know Samurai Troopers)

Ryo = Ryo

Rowen = Touma

Sage = Seiji

Kento = Shuu

Cye = Shin

Now on to the story!

===============================================================

Too Late

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 1: Defeat

            It was raining. Grey clouds flew across the sky, cold drops of water falling mercilessly on the earth. Ryo lay on the hill, his sapphire-blue eyes closed, letting the rain hit him on its descent. No matter how cold it was, or how wet, or how sick he got, no force on earth could make him go back into that house.

            "Ryo?"

            Except maybe Touma. _No! Ryo berated himself, __not Touma! Touma leads to heartache, to pain…but still Ryo looked up, to see a very anxious looking archer staring at him, eyes filled with worry. Ryo's common sense, for the first time, won over his selfless nature, and he resolutely turned on his side, not caring that these were his favorite jeans getting unnaturally dirty, or that it would take the good part of an hour to get the mud out of his hair. "Go away, Touma." He muttered thickly. Tears slid unhindered down his face, mixing with the rainwater. _

            Ryo's odd behavior drew Touma even closer, instead of Ryo's desired effect, and Touma placed a reassuring hand on Ryo's shoulder. It tore his heart when he felt the shudders going through his friend's body; he felt, rather than saw, Ryo's tears. "Come on, Ryo. You're going to get sick." A drip of water fell unchecked from Touma's middle lock of hair, splashing into Ryo's ink-black strands.

            "I'm quite happy where I am; it seems to suit my mood perfectly." Came the reply.

            "I know you hate the rain, on top of it being against your element, you always used to say that you believed that a terrible tragedy happens when it rains; so terrible that even the earth cries over the loss." 

            " Like I said, it suits my mood perfectly, Touma. I cry over my loss, and the earth cries with me. Now go away."

            Touma began to press more insistently, "What did you lose? All I did was answer a stupid question, and you all of a sudden clam up, and run outside," _More like his soul died, Touma thought morosely to himself, __The light died from his eyes…now what did I do wrong to cause this to him?!_

            Caught up in his thoughts, Touma didn't realize that Ryo had stood up, an angry glint in his eyes, and a smirk on his face, though it seemed more directed at himself than to him, " You don't _know? Well, if you don't know, you can figure it out yourself!" Ryo pushed Touma, hard enough that he skidded a good three feet in the slippery mud. By the time Touma had orientated himself, Ryo was gone. _

            " Ryo…"

            Tears continued to slip down his cheeks, as he ran blindly through the forest. Exhausted, he fell down in a grove of pines. Of course, to Touma, it was only an innocent question; how could even a genius know what was going on through Ryo's mind at the time?

            He had realized he loved the blue archer when he was 14, 2 years ago. Touma's sarcastic wit had humored him, while his insatiable knowledge always made him seem a cut above the rest. The times when Touma would open up to him, and get to know Touma as the human behind the 250 IQ, made him want to protect this boy for the rest of his life. He loved to tug that lock of hair that always seemed to tickle his nose. He loved the fact that Touma could never wake up before 11 in the morning. 2 years of hiding this had driven Ryo a knife's edge from insanity; the guarding, carefully watching what you said, suppressing the urge to hug him when he got home, or kiss him when he was asleep. He had resolved to tell Touma, for as much the hope that they could live together, as it was a cure for the hell Ryo had driven himself into. But Touma destroyed that hope, when Ryo asked him what he thought of homosexuals. Touma's answer still rung in Ryo's mind, as clear as when it was said, "My father always tells me that homosexuals, or _they, as he referred to them, were immoral, and unnatural. He always said that nature created a male and a female of the same species to have children, and that when it wasn't done this way, weird things would happen, because the matching was not meant to happen. Like, a mule is a crossbreed, and they're infertile, because its parents were not supposed to have met, and as a result, healthy, fertile offspring cannot be produced. It's the same thing with homosexuals, I guess, because they can't even have kids."_

            Each word Touma said killed what hope he had that maybe, just maybe, Touma might love him back: _They, unnatural, immoral. Ryo lost his resolve to tell Touma that he had fallen in love with the archer, knowing for sure that Touma would look at him not as even someone he knew, but as a 'they', an 'unnatural' and 'immoral' person. So Ryo had done what came to him first, he had fled the house, into the storm outside._

            Ryo returned to the house, well after dark, soaking wet to the skin, eyes red and swollen from crying. He quietly climbed the stairs, and entered his room, where he stripped himself, dried off, and got ready for bed. Ryo never noticed that he was not the only one up. When he finally fell asleep, a figure quietly entered the room, tucking in the bearer of Rekka, and brushing back his damp black hair. He noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table, and took it back out for better lighting to read it. In a familiar scrawl, it said:

_Hope, Dreams, Lost._

_ Shattered on the rocks of controversy. _

_Broken like glass. _

_Not shining anymore, dull, with cutting edges._

_ They are painful to touch, but I cannot stop myself;_

_ these broken pieces are all I have left._

===============================================================

There we go! Chapter One of my first story! R&R, kudasai! I know it's kinda short, but as the story continues (if it continues; if I get a lot of 'your writing sux! U should stop writing for the sanity of all around u!' messages, yeah, I'll just cut this really, really short. Until next time!

~Sanada Mirako~


	2. Eruption

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Samurai Troopers, though I wish I did. Do not sue me, cuz I'm dead broke, and you won't squeeze nothin' outta me. ^^

This fic is** Shounen-ai, as in gay, homosexual, yaoi, whatever you call it. Do not flame me because you don't like this. As many wise people have said, if you don't like, don't read it. R & R please!**

Character Names (for those who don't know Samurai Troopers)

Ryo = Ryo

Rowen = Touma

Sage = Seiji

Kento = Shuu

Cye = Shin

Back  to the story!

 ====================================================================================

Too Late

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 2: Eruption

            It's been a week since Ryo and I had our little 'talk', and it's been raining steadily since then. Weather reports say that there'll be a typhoon sometime around next week. That's the least of my problems.

            Ryo's physical and mental health have been deteriorating since that day; as Shuu would call it, Ryo's suffering from a bad case of the blues. None of us know why Ryo suddenly became so depressed, why he would lock himself up in his room for hours on end, or why he'd never eat anymore. But I have a feeling that its my fault.

            " Touma? I made some food for Ryo. He must be hungry, he's been up there all day. I would go give it to him, but I have to clean up the kitchen. Could you…?" Shin offered me a tray laden with juice, noodles, and Ryo's favorite, hamburgers.

            " Of course, Shin." I took the food, and headed upstairs, knocking hesitantly on the door.

            " Ryo?"

            After half a minute, Ryo's voice came from behind the thick oak door, " Shuu, if that's you again…I'm gonna seriously kill you."

            I opened the door slightly, " No, Ryo. It's me, with some dinner."

            " Oh, thanks." He took the tray, and waited for me to leave. When I did not do so, Ryo cleared his throat pointedly, and said quietly, " Uh…Touma, would you mind if you just went away? I wanna be alone right now."

            I smiled thinly, worried sick but to afraid to show it, because he might take it another way, " Okay, Ryo. If it makes you happy." I ruffled Ryo's wild, untamed hair, " Just don't starve yourself or do something drastic, okay? I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Realizing what I said too late, I hurried out of the room. Gods, what an idiot I'm being. 

            _But he looked so sad, I'm sure you brightened up his day with your caring. _

            _No! I shouted to my inner voice, __two men can't fall in love; it's not natural, this isn't love!_

            _Then what is it, it taunted me, __lust?_

_            Yes!....no…wait a minute! No! It's me, treasuring the friend I love most in a platonic sense of mind._

_            But he's so sad, because you refuse to accept your feelings – _

_            It's not that I refuse to! They do not exist!_

_            You saw him, didn't you? You saw what you are causing_

_            Yes, I saw it; his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. His skin was pale from staying in all day, and lack of food. He was so skinny; a shadow of what he was before, and it was only a week. Touma bent his head in a small sign of defeat__ He has accepted this sexuality, although it is wrong. Although my heart tells me to embrace this sexuality, my head cannot. _

_            A clash of opinions between the head and the heart. This is a difficult situation your logic has place you into._

_            If it stops him from going to hell for this, I will restrain myself. I will not let this get any stronger! Although it's slowly killing me inside, I'll stop this relationship from going any further, to keep Ryo away from the fiery infernos of hell, Touma thought about that for a moment__, no, I'll keep him from the endless pain, and torture there. Then at least, we can both be in heaven together. Touma clenched his teeth together, waiting for some smart retort that would leave him doubting his decision again. When it did not come, he shouted to his inner voice, __I do not love Ryo Sanada any more than I do Shuu Rei Fuan, my best friend!_

            The rain continued to pour heavily down; the flowerbeds had turned into puddles of mud. I was sitting on the couch, next to Seiji, reading a book. Shin sat on the floor, watching Shuu and Jun battle it out on Mortal Kombat. The atmosphere was tense, and dark; it had been two more days, and Ryo still hadn't come down. Tense minutes passed, and then we heard footsteps climbing carefully down the stairs; we all turned and stared, seeing Ryo come down after over a week. He was pale, and thin, but for the first time, he had a small smile on his face, " Hey guys, you look like you've seen a ghost." There was something wrong with him though, as his eyes raked us, as if he was turning us inside and out, rattling us and seeing all our innermost secrets. I know that when he looked at me, I suddenly felt so vulnerable, and thanked the Good Lord that I was sitting down, or I would've fallen down embarrassingly, my knees were shaking. Ryo seemed too tense, as if he was ready for an onslaught of some type, as if he were testing himself, or about to go into a fight. When he looked at me, in his eyes I saw a flame burning, not of life, but of love. Ryo suddenly cringed in self-hatred, and in a tight voice said, " I'm going out." before walking into the storm.

            "  Wait! Ryo, it's raining cats and dogs outside!" Shin yelled to Ryo's retreating back.

 I distinctly heard him mutter softly, " All the better."

The door slammed shut; all of us were quiet for a minute.

" So…" Shuu asked softly, " Do one of us go out there to talk to him?"

" I'll go," I instantly volunteered, and walked out into the storm. Of all the people, I knew exactly where he'd be. I walked out to that very same hill that we were at little more than a week ago, and found him lying down, like before, in the wet mud, in his favorite jeans, inky strands of silky hair full of mud, and dirt. 

" Do you know, Touma," Ryo asked, " How much pain you cause me?"

I sat down next to the Japanese boy, " Yes, I think I do. And I'm sorry." 

In a whirl, Ryo pinned me to the ground, and he was on top of me, holding me still while he glared into my eyes. " I have spent the last two years wanting something I could never have. I _know you're going to hate me, Tou, but I have to do this for my own sanity. And fuck you if you hate me after this!" He growled out, " I love you, Tou. I love you more than anything! I'll do whatever you want, even sacrifice myself and the world to make you happy!" He kissed me then. All love and passion and fire of the boy I always wanted. I even kissed him back, and opened my mouth, as our tongues intertwined in a dance. When we finally ended it for lack of air, the only thing that stopped me from kissing him again, for the rest of my life, was the thought of Ryo, in the darkest bowels of hell, tortured for eternity._

" No, Ryo…We can't do this." I murmured slowly as I ran my hands through his soft silky hair one more time, " It's wrong; when we die, we'll be punished for it beyond comprehension. I don't want you to have to endure hell because of me." I pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from interrupting, " I know you're going to say that you'd be willing to endure hell for us to be together," Ryo pouted; he knew that I had guessed correctly, " but I don't want you to go to hell just because of me."

" But…" Ryo opened his arms helplessly, " why does this have to be wrong?"

" Nature never intended for two men to fall in love! It's wrong because its unnatural; nothing will follow us but misfortune!"

" But how can it be wrong," Ryo contradicted, " when it feels so right?! Admit it!" his voice grew louder, " You enjoyed that kiss. You wanted it as much as me!"

" It was a mistake, Ryo! I should never have let you do that!" I stood up, my eyes blazing with all the intensity of the stars, " Don't you see, Ryo? This is going to lead us to a life of disasters, and problems. After that, we'll both rot in hell! Is that what you want to live your life? Is it?!"

Ryo stood up as well, more composed than I, " I will be willing to go through that, Touma," he stated, " If I will only be by your side. I'll face the controversy, and the prejudice with a grin, because I know that I have something they never will. And when I go to Hell," Ryo's sapphire eyes glinted with tears; I could not tell if he was crying or not, because of the rain already streaming down his face, " I'll go there happy, because I know that I lived the best life any man could have!"

" I…I can't, Ryo." I said helplessly.

" What do you mean you can't?! I'm willing to go through every hardship there is, and you're saying you can't? Or are you saying that you don't love me enough to do this as well?"

" No, Ryo! It's not that!" _God, I thought, __I'd be willing to go through everything to be with you, Ryo. I love you more than that! But to have to see you suffer, because I know you will, HE makes sure all do, is too much. I won't let you go through that! See that I care through the sacrifice I'm making! See that if we do this now, at least we'll be in Heaven. Together. Forever._

" Then _what is it? My God, Touma," Ryo was crying, selflessly, unselfconsciously, as he offered everything he had to me, and was refused, " You should never have told me. Now, the pain is all the worse, because I know that you love me, but are unwilling to face it." He curled himself into a little ball; his sobs were heard even through the torrential rain. I reached out to comfort him, and he shrugged me away. Knowing all I did was make this worse, for myself, and him, I turned and walked back to the house. __God, I prayed, __Please__ let him see that what I'm doing is for the best._

====================================================================================

So, whaddya think of the next chapter of Too Late? Up to par? Above? Below? (God, I hope not). Anywayz, this chapter was quite a bit longer than the last one, ne? R & R, kudasai!

~Sanada Mirako~


	3. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Samurai Troopers, though I wish I did. Do not sue me, cuz I'm dead broke, and you won't squeeze nothin' outta me. ^^

This fic is** Shounen-ai, as in gay, homosexual, yaoi, whatever you call it. Do not flame me because you don't like this. As many wise people have said, if you don't like, don't read it. R & R please!**

Character Names (for those who don't know Samurai Troopers)

Ryo = Ryo

Rowen = Touma

Sage = Seiji

Kento = Shuu

Cye = Shin

Back to the story!

====================================================================================

Too Late

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

            Weather reports said that a typhoon'll come sometime tonight, so we all head off to the city to buy supplies, and stock up for the storm. In the car, I look at Touma from the corner of my eye. More than ever now, he wants to keep me at a distance, never sitting next to me, and god forbid if he touch my hand while reaching for something like, say, the salt. It's like I'm diseased or something. When we all huddle together for a movie or a picture, and I put my arm around him, he suddenly freezes, lifts my arm off like it's a dead rat or something, and tells me in a really severe voice, " I don't appreciate that, Ryo."

            But I can tell, in the few moments when he lets his guard down, that he does love me, although he tries to ignore it, and tries to wish it away. When he forgets that he's supposed to be straight, he leans in or pulls me into a hug. 

            And then he remembers that rainy day, the day he refused my love, and continues down his fake path, and suddenly pushes me away.  But I know, deep down in under that cold shell, he does love me, and that's all that matters. That was all that kept me from jumping off that hill, rolling down the side until it hit that sheer drop. As I sat in that car, I resolved to always stay by Touma's side, to protect him, and keep him safe from harm. Touma had such a bright future ahead of him, he was worth so much more than me; he aced every test that I passed by the skin of my teeth, or didn't pass at all. He was witty, fun, and smart, while I was just a soccer-playing nature boy. He belonged in this world where intelligence was everything, and I'll be damned to hell if he wasn't gonna make it. I'll keep him from danger, and keep his path safe so that he can reach the top of whatever it is he'll throw himself into. While there's breath in me yet, there won't be a single blue hair harmed on his head. I smiled to myself. Yes, Touma just got his very own bodyguard; one that would sacrifice his life just to keep him safe.

            Nasuti parked the car, and we all got out; the black clouds could be seen in the distant horizon, " We'd better hurry," Nasuti said, " The typhoon's coming fast, and I don't want to drive the car during it."

            " Yeah," Seiji agreed, " the weather reports are wrong. I'm sure it'll come by dusk, if not earlier. Let's go."

            We entered the shopping mall, filled with people who, like us, were stocking up for the storm. Shuu and Seiji went to pick up wood, and other things to protect the house while we were in the basement. Nasuti and Shin had gone to pick up the food and the drinks, them being co-heads of the kitchen after all. Touma and I went to pick up the practicalities, flashlights, and all the other things that only the genius and nature-boy could remember. Toilet paper, for instance. 

            We rejoined after about 2 hours, laden with groceries, and knick-knacks, and lumber. The typhoon had come that much closer; the smell of rain about to fall was in the air. Shuu was joking about how Shin bought enough food to feed an army, and Shin was saying that an army, and Shuu were not that much different. Touma was pushing us along, telling us to hurry it up. As Bearer of the Armor of Tenku, of course Touma would know of the currents of the air, and how much time we had until the typhoon would hit. We were walking across the parking lot, and Touma started to walk ahead, telling us sternly that we did not have enough time as we thought we did; the pathway of the air currents will make it speed up in the last stretch, and we'd have less than an hour to get home. Already, a light drizzle was beginning; it would not take long for the winds to come.

            Then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a red sports car hurtling across the lot. I barely had time to shout to him, " Touma! Watch out!" before it had crashed headlong into the archer. I dropped my bags to the ground, and ran to him, my love and desperation giving me wings to reach him before the others. I fell down next to him, cradling his head softly, one hand in his damp hair, and the other checking his pulse. 

            There was none. I hugged him even tighter," No, Touma!" Tears threatened to fall, blurring my vision, but I could feel Death's presence among us, " Why him?!" I cried out, " Let him live! You have no idea who you're killing!" 

            " I do not give for free, mortal boy," Death replied; his voice was airy, and rasping; his breath smelled like decay and rot.

            " Then… I'll die in his place!" I shouted. Time suddenly froze, and took on the feel of an image in a yellowed photograph.

            " Your life in exchange for his?" 

            " Yes, I give you my life, if you'll let him go." I stood up, droplets of rain falling from my hair.

            " Very well, it is done." On his last word, I was surrounded by a whirlwind, blending the colors so that I couldn't even see anymore. When the wind died down, I was back in time; the instant before Touma was hit by the red sports car. " While there's breath in me yet, Touma, I'll protect you from harm. Even in death, though, I'll still protect you. Ai shiteru, Touma. I'll see you on the other side, though that'd better be in a _long while." I murmured. I took my last breath, and threw myself in front of the car, pushing Touma out of harm's way. The colors returned to normal, and I felt the sickening crunch. My ribs…they must have punctured something; it was so hard to breathe…_

            I heard cries and shouts of bystanders, but I heard, clearer than anyone, Touma, and saw Touma fall to the ground next to me, and hold my hand, squeezing it tightly, and cradling me, " Why'd you do that?" He asked me quietly. hiss eyes were misty.

            I smiled softly, reassuring him between my coughs, " I did it because you have such a better future ahead of you. So that…you can live your life to the fullest. I love you so much more than I love myself, and I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you."

            " But…I've been dying slowly each day since _then." Touma held my hand tighter._

            I smiled through the pain, " Touma, cornyness so isn't you. But seriously, you had better make the most of your life, or when I see you in Heaven, or Hell or whatever, I'll give you my best right hook." Touma opened his mouth again, " and if you don't want to live for yourself, do it for me." Touma deftly closed his mouth, and his hand raked through my hair one more time.

            " Okay, Ryo. I'll do it for you."

            " That's my koibito." I smiled. Touma smiled back at me through his tears.

            " Ryo, ai shiteru."

            I struggled to get the words out, and could sense Death just nearby, ready to seize my soul, " Ai shiteru, Touma. Bye…" The world dimmed, and the pain lessened. I felt myself beginning to float above my body, and saw Death waiting for me.

            " Come," it said. I looked one more time at Touma, crying over my body; I memorized every line, and curve. The color of his eyes, a clear twilight blue, and his scent, as mysterious and clean as the stars. Then I followed Death home. 

====================================================================================

Konnichiwa minna! Anywayz, I've noticed that my second chapter wasn't as well-liked as my first…*sniff, sniff* but I decided to continue anywayz, so here's the third chapter! I will now beg and grovel for reviews ^^

Believe it or not, I'm gonna have one more chapter, and the epilogue. This is not the end! Bwahahahaha!

*becomes cheery little happy self again*

Ja minna!

~Sanada Mirako~


	4. Resolution

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Samurai Troopers, though I wish I did. Do not sue me, cuz I'm dead broke, and you won't squeeze nothin' outta me. ^^

This fic is** Shounen-ai**, as in gay, homosexual, yaoi, whatever you call it. Do not flame me because you don't like this. As many wise people have said, if you don't like, don't read it. R & R please!

Special Author's Note: I'm sure at least a couple of you are wondering how the heck I could make another chapter to that one (death of a character can do that sometimes...lol) But here's my (as my history teacher would call it) bold, and provocative question: How could you guys forget poor Touma, in his sad predicament? *pats poor Touma on the head* Poor Touma, left all alone after Ryo died for him.

Ryo: Whaddya mean, poor Touma?! I freakin' died! 

SM: At least you're _dead_, and don't have to bother with living after a loved one's death *sticks tongue out at Ryo*

*Ryo mutters something about unfairness and walks away*

Touma: *blink, blink*

Okay! After that little splurge, um….*ahem*

Back to the story!

====================================================================================

Too Late

By Sanada Mirako

Chapter 4: Resolution

Ryo was dead; when the paramedics came, they took one look at him, and placed the white sheet over his head. We all really fell apart after his death, and then did we truly realize how much he held us together. I know my eyes have never been properly dry since then.

I straightened the black tie, and stared at the person I had become; my pale skin starkly contrasted with the black suit I wore; my eyes were red, and swollen, and bloodshot. I heard Shin softly knock on my door before he entered; he was also dressed suitably in black. " Touma, are you ready? Everyone's here already." I nodded grimly, and followed Shin out onto the property. 

After 5 minutes of slow walking, we finally reached The Hill. We had decided unanimously that Ryo was not to be buried; his soul was free, and untamed…it would have been a sin to trap his body in the earth. But no one understood why I chose _this_ spot in which to let his body go; of course, no one knew that this was where Ryo offered me his life, and confessed his love to me, which I refused. God, if there was one decision I would change now, it would be that one.

So many people were there; us, our families (save mine, who as usual, were too busy to make it), and at least half our year came to mourn the loss of Ryo Sanada. 

It's normally customary for the speech praising the deceased to be said by a family member. Ryo had no kinsmen, but he had us, and we were all a family, so when tradition called for the speech, I got up to the microphone. I remember every detail of that moment. How Nasuti held Jun's hand, her porcelain skin made whiter by the black dress, and hat she wore; her face was an emotionless mask; she had no more tears to shed, and her eyes lacked their luster, and were dead to the world. Seiji had his head bent to the ground, and was biting his lip, while his shoulders shook just a bit, as a tiny drop spilled down Mr. Emotionless's face, followed by several more salty droplets. Shin was crying so hard; his fist was pushed against his lips to soften the sobs, while Shuu gently comforted the water warrior, his own eyes beginning to spill the saline that we now tasted every day. I cleared my voice, and began to speak, " Ryo was one of the most virtuous people that ever lived. I'm sure at least a few of you have been receiver to his kindness, and selflessness. I know I was. He was also a passionate, fiery person, always optimistic, and a magician with a soccer ball. He also taught me one of the most valuable lessons in life; one that I learned too late: Love is never unnatural, or wrong." A warm flicker of wind caressed my hair and back; it reminded me of Ryo, and I knew that somewhere, he was here, listening to me, and I talked to him, forgetting the hordes of people watching my every move, " Less than one week ago, we were both here, in the pouring rain, and you told me that you loved me more that you loved yourself. You offered to me everything you had, and I was stupid enough to refuse, believing such a love was wrong, and never meant to be. 2 days ago, you pushed me out of the way when a car sped down the road, and sacrificed your life for me. You told me to live my life to the fullest, and I will try my best to fulfill that. But I lost my chance when I turned my back on you. If Fate would bless me with another chance to decide, I would give myself to you, heart and soul, but Fate won't give me that kind of favor. So all I can say is this: Ryo, it's because of you that I have lived so long, and now that you're gone, I will live because of you still. Ai shiteru, Ryo, goodbye. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my life so beautiful in those 3 years." I took the ashes, and scattered them into the wind, which also picked up my tears with the cremated remains; they danced with the wind in little circles, picking up sakura blossoms in season, before finally carrying Ryo away, with my tears, and the essence of spring. When the jar was empty, I walked back to my friends. We looked at each other for a moment, and felt the warm wind caress our hair. We were the four remaining Samurai Troopers, and a disturbing thought crossed my mind; how long until the next one leaves us? I stared at my friends, before wordlessly pulling them into a hug, and crying, for fear of losing another, but most of all, for Ryo.

Fin.

====================================================================================

Hey…I'm back! So whaddya think? I meant for this to be a tearjerker, but I'm not sure how well I pulled that off -_-……

Anyways, please, _please_, I doth beseech thee, _please_ write reviews? Pretty please? With ice cream? And your favorite topping? And whipped cream? And the bishounen of you choice? *puppy dog eyes* please, R&R!

~Sanada Mirako~


End file.
